Misheard
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Wanna kiss me' it's a shame I only misheard


A/n: I haven't written in ages. Bu I found this one shot and figured I might aswell post it... it's cute.

Chase's POV: Takes place in art.

There... the vision of beauty infront of me is Zoey Brooks. There are no words to describe her, the whole thousand monkeys, thousand typewriters, thousand year bit, simply no words at all. (Although sometimes I worry a monkey would have more of a chance with Zoey than me) I can't help but stare, she's gorgeous. Her light hair frames her face, which is lowered as she works on yet another masterpiece. She has a small blotch of blue paint on her nose - damnit. Even her flaws seem perfect.

She has her pointy pink tongue stuck slightly out between her teeth and lips in concntration, it's taking all of my strength not to grab her and kiss her right now. She looks at me... looking at her, I quickly look away.  
"Stop moving!" She giggles. Her laughing could make the most amazing angel heaven has on offer incredibly jealous. "It's hard to paint you when you're not still." I immediately obey, hell I would do anything for this girl. She's doing the tongue thing again, if I didn't know better I'd swear she was trying to provoke me. I wish. Girs lik herd't flirt with guys like me.  
"Chase kiss me." Woah wait... WHAT?  
"Huh?" I stutter unable to believe my own ears. "What... what did you say?"  
"I said 'Do this for me'." She makes a motion with her head, I copy her, my heart racing and sinking at the same time. I know I only misheard but I so wish I hadn't. How AWESOME would it be to kiss Zoey Brooks?" I must be sweating, but she's too kind to say anything.

I'm overheating now. See how she flusters me! She scowls as I pull my overshirt off.  
"I will not tell you again Matthews, sit still." She picks up paint brush loaded with green paint she'd been using for my eyes, and flicks at me splattering me with hase-eye-colored droplets. She giggles. "Wanna date?"  
"Pardon?" I choke.  
"I asked for the black paint." She said very calmly. I have no reason to disbelieve her so I blow it off and hand her the black paint.

Trying to focus on my modelling on my goddess watching, I am failing miserably in my attempt to get kissing/dating Zoey at her suggestion out of my mind. She sighs dramatically.  
"Show me that you care."  
"What?!" I'm almost POSITIVE I heard that.  
"I said I HATE your hair." Okay... either she's really saying these things or I'm going insane.  
"Sorry for the bushiostyness of my hair." I ty to catch the attention of my friend Logan, who's flirting with an exasperated Lola, who's clearly uninterested. I grab the eraser and move my and swiftly under the table it hits his head and he jumps, causing Lola to screech.

He turns and mouths  
'What?' I signal at Zoey awkwardly, trying desperately not to gain her attention (for once). She notices however.  
"Okay gorgeous, go tak to him. but not without a goodbye kiss." Logan raises his eyebrows, did he hear it too.  
"For goodness sakes! Go talk to him. But hurry coz I gotta finish this." She snaps givin me the evil eyes. I scuttle across to Logan.  
"DUDE!" He laughs.  
"Am I going crazy or did she just ask me to kiss her?" I have to ask.  
"That's what I heard." He says patting me on the back.  
"You both need your hearing checked." Lola said, dismissing my hopes with a shake of her head.  
"She's been doing it all lesson." I protest, now feeling slightly more confident in my hearing. "Asking me to kiss her and dateher and stuff, then changing what she said." Nicole shakes her head too.  
"I have the ears of a bat... except cuter and with solid gold earrings, if she'd asked you out I'd have heard from here. You KNOW I live for that stuff." I have to admit... Nicole would be up on the gossip.

"Maybe we DO need our hearing checked." I say with a sigh. I let myself get carred away. Behind me Zoey yells.  
"BOO!" She laughs as I recover from the shock.  
"Unfunny." I mutter darkly, she turns around the piece of paper in her hand to show a finished portrait of me. She actually made me look... handsome, rather than boy-next-door cute.  
"Awesome." The bell rings. Another wasted lesson. I wish I could just work up the courage to tell her. I hang back with her, because she and I have science together next, trust her to spend an eternity trying to gather her stuff.

"Chase." She says eventually, having her bag packed and ready to go. "If your hearing's bothering you I'll talk louder." I try to brush it off as nothing, feeling embarrassed that Zoey thinks I'm going deaf. "I love you." She says. I just stare at her, looking cheekily back at me. I look up to check if I mistook the word 'love' for above or dove or something... apparently not.  
"What did you say?" I breathe.  
"You heard me." She smirks. I can't speak... did she... are we... is she... wow. I can't believe this. She broaders her smirk. "You're a good listener, but not much of a talker."  
"So you WERE saying all that stuff?" I ask. She giggles. Damn her, must she make me melt?  
"Wanna kiss me?" She queries. I think I do need my hearing checked. This is ZOEY BROOKS.  
"Yeah..." I choke out eventually. "Yeah I do."  
"Gotta catch me first Matthews!" She cackles and run off down the corridor.

A/n: Cute.


End file.
